


Grit

by rabidsamfan



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: There are consequences.  And consolations too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/gifts).



Arty knows that Jim has nightmares. He’s confident the opposite is true too, because he’s woken up once or twice with an extra blanket, or a glass of whisky on the bedstand. Hell, one time up in the Sierra Nevada he woke up with Jim snoring in his ear, their bedrolls entangled, and it was so comfortable he drifted right back off to sleep. Next time he opened his eyes Jim was already up and frying bacon, and when Arty said thanks for the coffee, well, he knew that Jim understood.

You get up, and you just keep going on.


End file.
